The present invention concerns, in a general sense, a method and apparatus by which, both selectively and on-demand, individual labels, tickets, tags, cards, and the like (hereinafter collectively and in individual units referred to as “media”, or individually as “media samples”) having selected characteristics may be custom configured by causing one or more value-adding elements that have chosen characteristics to be associated with said media. More particularly, the invention is directed to method and apparatus for selectively incorporating a value-adding element such as, for example, a radio frequency identification (hereinafter called RFID) transponder with individual media samples on a programmed, on-demand basis.
Other types of value-adding elements that could be incorporated into media samples include, for example, shipping documents; parts to be inventoried, stored or shipped; promotional devices such as coupons, tokens, currency or other objects having a value to the recipient; integrated circuits on labels with leads to be connected to printed antennas; and attached or embedded attached objects that have associated information on the printed media relating to their identification or use.
A thermal transfer printer is typically used to print individual media samples. Referring to FIG. 1, a side view of a standard thermal transfer printer mechanism 10 is illustrated. A label carrier 12 (also generally referred to as a release liner) carries adhesive-backed, (typically unprinted) diecut labels 14 through the mechanism. Typically, the top surface of each label is printed with a pattern of ink dots from a thermal transfer ribbon 16 melted onto the label surface as the ribbon and label pass under a computer-controlled thermal printhead 18.
An elastomer-coated platen roller 20 typically is driven by a stepping motor (not shown) to provide both the movement force for the ribbon and label by means of a friction drive action on the label carrier 12, as well as acting as the receiver for the required pressure of the printhead on the ribbon-label sandwich. This pressure assists in transferring the molten ink dots under printhead 18 from the thermal transfer ribbon 16 onto the diecut label 14 surface.
The thermal transfer ribbon 16 is unwound from a printer ribbon supply 22, and is guided under the thermal printhead 18 by idler rollers 24. After the ink is melted from the ribbon 16 onto the printed diecut label 26, the spent ribbon is wound on a printer ribbon take-up spindle 28.
As will be described in detail hereinafter, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention involves selectively and on demand associating, in the environment of a thermal or thermal transfer printer, an RFID transponder with a label, e.g., to create a “smart” label. Although “chipless” RFID transponders exist and may be utilized as one example of a value-added element with certain aspects of this invention, the most common form of an RFID transponder used in smart labels comprises an antenna and an RFID integrated circuit. Such RFID transponders include both DC powered active transponders and batteryless passive transponders, and are available in a variety of form factors. Commonly used passive inlay transponders 36 shown in FIG. 2 have a substantially thin, flat shape. For automatic insertion into labels, the inlay transponders 36 typically are prepared with a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
As will be described in detail hereinafter, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention involves selectively and on demand associating, in the environment of a thermal or thermal transfer printer, an RFID transponder with a label, e.g., to create a “smart” label. Although “chipless” RFID transponders exist and may be utilized as one example of a value-added element with certain aspects of this invention, the most common form of an RFID transponder used in smart labels comprises an antenna and an RFID integrated circuit. Such RFID transponders include both DC powered active transponders and batteryless passive transponders, and are available in a variety of form factors. Commonly used passive inlay transponders 36 shown in FIG. 2 have a substantially thin, flat shape. For automatic insertion into labels, the inlay transponders 36 typically are prepared with a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing, and are delivered individually diecut and mounted with a uniform spacing on an inlay carrier.
Inlay transponders have been used as layers of identification tags and labels to carry encoded data, stored in a non-volatile memory area data, that may be read wirelessly at a distance. For example, a camera having a radio-frequency identification transponder that can be accessed for writing and reading at a distance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,119.
The antenna 38 for an inlay transponder 36 is in the form of a conductive trace deposited on a non-conductive support 40, and has the shape of a flat coil or the like. Antenna leads 42 are also deposited, with non-conductive layers interposed as necessary. The RFID integrated circuit 44 of the inlay transponder 36 includes a non-volatile memory, such as an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory); a subsystem for power generation from the RF field generated by the reader; RF communications capability; and internal control functions. The RFID integrated circuit 44 is mounted on the non-conductive support 40 and operatively connected through the antenna leads 42. The inlays are typically packaged singulated or on a Z-form or roll inlay carrier 46 as shown in FIG. 2.
It is known how to utilize on-press equipment for insertion of transponders into media to form “smart labels,” and then to print information on a surface of the smart labels. See, for example, a publication entitled “RFID Technology & Smart Labels,” dated Sep. 14, 1999, P/N 11315L Rev. 1 of Zebra Technologies Corporation. See also, for example, a publication entitled “A White Paper On The Development Of AIM Industry Standards For 13.56 MHz REID Smart Labels And RFID Printer/Encoders” by Clive P. Hohberger, PhD, that is dated May 24, 2000. Both of these publications are incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
It also is known how to utilize label applicator equipment to attach pressure-sensitive labels to business forms. Such equipment has been commercially available on the U.S. market from several companies for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.
Zebra Technologies Corporation is a leading manufacture of a number of printer related products, including a number of on-demand thermal transfer printers that incorporate a number of the aspects of the technology that is disclosed in the two above-referenced publications. An example of such a “smart label” printer commercially available for more than a year prior to the filing of this application includes Zebra model number R-140.
Such products are satisfactory for their intended uses. However, further improvements are desired. Certain features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows.